The Little Jashinist
by angelkiss14
Summary: Kakuzu had a bad past in the Waterfall Village, and after he failed to kill the First Hokage he is put in jail and tortured. Soon after he meets the little four year old Hidan who was put in the same hellhole as Kakuzu.
1. Introduction

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and stared at the jail cell's hard dirty floor. His hands were sore and tied up in shackles, and had scars all over his beaten body by being punished by the Waterfall village.

Kakuzu always had been loyal to the Waterfall vilage, but when he failed on his mission to assassinate the First Hokage, the Waterfall village elders became angered and punished Kakuzu for his failure.

The jail cell opened, and Hisashi, one of the village elders walked in and glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't look up and only heard faint voices from outside the cell. "He's been locked up in that cell for about a week now, do think he learned his lesson?" "Psh, far from it." "If you ask me, they should keep that monster locked up in his cell forever." The voices became louder. "All the village people are terrified of him, did you ever see his eyes or his face?"

"Silence." Hisashi ordered with a low, deep voice. The voices immediately stopped and turned their attention towards Kakuzu's cell. Hisashi stared at Kakuzu and frowned. "Look at you, once a strong eilte ninja from the Waterfall and now you're nothing but a shame to the village." "Tell me, why did you fail in your mission?"

Kakuzu didn't answer.

"Tell me Kakuzu..." Hisashi impatiently growled.

Kakuzu looked up at Hisashi with complete hatred in his eyes. "The Waterfall village is nothing but a pile of worthless scum." "I swore me loyalty to the village and fought for it, and this is how you replay me?"

Hisashi whipped around and left Kakuzu's jail cell, allowing the jail guards to close the cell door behind him. "Punish him." Hisashi whispered to the jail guards and continued walking towards the exit.

Everything was quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was Hisashi's loud boots and the punches, kicks that were coming from Kakuzu's jail cell, and the faint coughing from Kakuzu. 


	2. Little Hidan

Two ninjas from the Waterfall village, Nobu and Ryo, searched the area for any signs of intruders or jailers who had escaped. Nobu walked beside Ryo and gazed at the crimson red snow. "Look Ryo, the snow's stained with blood."

Ryo stopped and turned his attention towards the snow. "Hmm..your right, It probably came from the Village Hidden in Hot Water." "I heard there was a pretty bad there massacre last night."

Nobu shrugged and kicked the snow. "Well we didn't find any people out here so we might as well head back." Nobu turned and walked the other direction with Ryo close behind him. As Nobu walked into the bloodiest part of the snow he heard a muffled cry beneath his feet.

Nobu froze. "Did...you hear that?"

Ryo stopped right behind Nobu and stared at him. "Hear what?"

Nobu kneeled down against the snow and began to dig, leaving a confused Ryo a few inches behind him. "Nobu, what are you doing?" Ryo asked as he knelt down beside Nobu to examine the snow more closely. The muffled cry bacme louder until Nobu finally stopped digging.

Nobu and Ryo stood still in shock from what was the sight below them. A little boy about the age of four, lay motionless on the ground, his head face down on the snow with a sythe pierced through his bloody back.

Ryo stepped a few inches back. "Holy shit, I-Is it dead...?" Nobu shrugged and stood up. "Lets see...."

Nobu lifted his foot and gently pushed the little boy waiting to see if he would make any little movement. Ryo gasped in shock as the little boy let out the tiniest little moan. The boy had a white, blood stained shirt on and blue pants and black shoes, along with a wierd neclace that had a circle with a triangle in the middle. He had silver hair and he was really rather little for his age. He had also probably been starving for days, considering his ribs were showing.

Nobu removed his ninja cloak he had on, and tossed it over the little boy. He gently picked him up and looked over at the curious Ryo who was staring at the little boy from over his shoulder. "Lets go, we must bring the little boy to the village elders."

Ryo nodded and followed Nobu towards the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu sat against the jail cell's corner and rested his head against the wall, glaring at his talkative cellmates. He had new cellmates, because the previous ones got killed by him because either they wouldn't shut up, or they angered him. Kakuzu was very short-tempered and almost everything made him upset.

The entrance door to the jail opened, and everyone turned their attention towards it. "Are they bringing in another person?" One of the men next to Kakuzu's jail cell spoke in a low voice. The jail guard opened Kakuzu's jail cell and chuckled darkly. "Looks like you have another cellmate Kakuzu..." "Try to be nice to this one...."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the jail guard and groaned. "Not another damn cellmate...." Kakuzu mumbled.

The jail guard snickered and threw the silver haired little boy in the cell, quickly closing the cell door. Kakuzu stared at the little boy and glared back up at the jail guard. "Is this some kind of joke...?" "Or is the Waterfall Village really that stupid, for putting kids in jail?"

The jail guard shrugged. "They found the kid burried in the snow, and found out he was from an enemy village." " We decided we're not gonna raise any kid thats our enemy."

The jailers curiously stared at the little boy. One of Kakuzu's cellmates tried to touch him and the other just gazed at him for a long while. "Is it even alive....?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his head against the wall again.

The little boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked letting out a tiny moan before closing his eyes again.

Gasps could be heard through out the cells as they saw the little boy wake up. "Hey look he's awake!" "Aww...the little guy's kinda cute." "Did you see his eyes?" "They were purple!" Vioces went in every direction as the little boy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Kakuzu stayed in his position and only glanced at the little boy. He didn't really care for kids that much, and usually if they saw a monster like him, they would run away or hide behind their mother.

Kakuzu's cellmate, Osamu grinned and looked at the little boy with wide eyes. "Kid, whats your name?"

The little boy coughed and shivered before answering. He looked up at Osame with sad and tired eyes. "H-Hidan....."

Osame licked his lips and smirked evily with amusement in his eyes. "Hidan, eh?"

Hidan shivered uncontrolablly and slowly nodded his head.

Kei, Kakuzu's other cellmate chuckled. "Awww...Osame, I think you're scaring the poor thing."

Kakuzu sighed and gazed at the entrance of the jail. Somehow, he was going to escape from this hellhole and get revenge on the Waterfall village. But, he needed to think of an escape plan first....

Kakuzu felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Hidan staring up at him with pleading purple eyes. "Umm...mis-ter...d-do you have any... food?" There was blood on the floor, and Kakuzu saw that the little boy's ankle was bleeding. His ribs were showing, a sign that he hasn't had food for days. Kakuzu glared at Hidan with cold eyes. "No."

Hidan frowned and slightly turned his gaze to the floor, his belly growling with hunger and tears filling his eyes. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and Hidan gazed back up at him. "O-Okay..." Hidan sighed and half crawled over to the other corner of the cell, collapsed, and fell asleep.

Kakuzu stared at the sleeping figure of Hidan for a few minutes and then closed his eyes, drifting asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three village elders, Daiki, Hisashi, and Haruo sat on their chairs and rested their hands on the table, silently listening to Nobu and Ryo's discovery of the little boy.

Daiki gently ran his fingers down his chin. "Hmmm...so what was the little boy's name again?"

Nobu slightly dipped his head while Ryo gazed nervously at the three village elders. "Hidan, sir."

Daiki leaned back against his chair and smiled. "Ah, Hidan...yes." "How old is he?"

Ryo blinked and studdered a little bit before answering. "Umm, uh...h-he's four, sir."

Haruo's eyes brightened. "Well, let us meet him then, where is he now?" He asked with pleasure in his voice.

Nobu and Ryo looked at each other for a few second until Nobu finally answered. "I think the jail guards took him to the Waterfall village jail, because he's considered a threat to the village."

Hisashi slowly stood up from his chair and gathered all the important files together. "Very well then, I think it's best to meet the little boy tomorrow afternoon, don't you all agree?" He exchanged glances with Daiki and Haruo.

Daiki nodded and flashed a grin. "I think Hisashi's right." "What about you, Haruo?"

Haruo took a sip of his tea that was sitting on the table and smiled as well. "Perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the jail guards threw cold water on Hidan in order for him to wake up, and waved an apple in front of his face. Hidan gasped and opened his sleepy eyes but the apple quickly got his attention. "F-food..." He reached for the red apple.

The jail guard smirked and ate a piece of the apple. "You want this..? He waved the apple in his face again. Hidan nodded and reached for the apple again. The jail guard threw the apple at Hidan making him wince. Hidan coughed and grabbed the apple, quickly shoving it into his mouth.

"Collaboration!"

The other jail guards outside the cells opened the cell doors peeked inside. "Alright, you know what to do, report to the showers!"

Every jailer stepped outside of his cell and and walked towards the showers with jail guards walking behind them. Kakuzu stood up and began to walk out of the cell.

The jail guard turned to Kakuzu and grinned. "Kakuzu wait."

Kakuzu stopped and glared at the jail guard who was holding Hidan by the back of his shirt. "Show the kid to the showers, bosses orders." The jail guard said and pushed Hidan toward Kakuzu.

Kakuzu grumbled and nudged Hidan in front of him. "Whatever..." He continued walking toward the cell door.

The jail guard leaned against the wall and stared at Kakuzu with an amused smirk. "Oi Kakuzu, you'll be taking a shower with the kid too." Snickers came from the other jailers who were still inside their cells.

Kakuzu froze and gave a death glare at the jailers who were snickering. They immediately stopped and turned their attention toward the jail guard. Kakuzu gazed at the jail guard with an angry look on his face. "What?" He spat, narrowing his eyes.

Hidan shuddered at Kakuzu's angry state and stayed a distance behind him, staring at the floor.

Strange veins came out from underneath Kakuzu's shirt and started to choke the jail guard who was now gasping for air and wailing for help. The other jail guards rushed in and managed to pull the veins off the choking jail guard's neck. The jail guard stared at Kakuzu with mercy in his eyes and panted for air.

Kakuzu glared at all the jail guards and walked to the showers with Hidan sheepishly following behind.

When they both entered the showers, Hidan held close to Kakuzu and looked at all the scary people who were in the room, along with all the jail guards watching over them.

Kakuzu glared at the whimpering Hidan, but sighed when Hidan buried his face on the back of his shirt. "Look kid, don't look at or talk to anyone in here if you want to stay alive." Hidan glanced up at Kakuzu and slowly nodded his head.

Kakuzu leaned against a wall and waited for a shower to be empty for the two of them to use it. Hidan gently kicked the ground and slowly looked up at Kakuzu with sleepy eyes. "Kuzu...?"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "Don't call me that..." He said in a dangerous tone.

Hidan quickly nodded and continued to stare up at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu...um..can you pick me up?"

Kakuzu, bewildered, looked down at Hidan and blinked. "No." He said flatly. Hidan raised his arms up and sniffled. "Please....?"

Kakuzu then realized how little Hidan was, and at that age they really needed the warmth and comfort of their mother more than anything. But of course, Hidan didn't have that. Although, the kid needed to learn that the world could be cruel and you would have to deal with it sooner or later.

Hidan reached his arms out for Kakuzu even more. "Kakuzu..." He pleaded, tears coming down his cheeks. Kakuzu sighed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he was certain no one was watching him, he then picked up Hidan and tryed to soothe him so he wouldn't cry. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck and rested his head against his shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. 


	3. Bubble Bath!

**Here's the third chapter of the story! Sorry I took so long to make it. I hope you enjoy this one!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu growled impatiently and waited for a damn shower to open. He cursed and glanced at Hidan who was asleep, snuggled against his chest."This kid...." He silently mumbled. "Why did they put me in charge of him?"

Finally, one of the showers were empty and Kakuzu sighed in relief. "Hey, kid...Hidan, wake up." He grunted, wanting to get to the shower before anyone else did.

Hidan uneasily shifted and rubbed his eyes staring sleepily up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu put Hidan down and walked to the showers, not waiting to see if the kid was following or not.

Hidan rubbed his eyes once more, and ran after Kakuzu, holding on to his hand.

Kakuzu closed and locked the door behind him while Hidan tried to pull the handle on the bathtub/shower to turn on the water. Kakuzu glared at Hidan who was grunting and wailing to try to turn on the on water. "What are you doing...?"

Hidan let go of the handle and panted, quickly turning to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, I can't open it!"

Kakuzu walked towards Hidan and turned the handle with ease, letting all the hot water pour out. Hidan touched the water and ran his fingers through it playfully.

Kakuzu slowly took his shirt off, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had scars and stiches all over his chest, some new and some old. He sighed. Mostly everyone in his village thought he was a monster, even his own team mates.

He also liked being in the shower. That was was his only place where he could truly be alone, not having those pitful guards watching him. And he would also have some quiet time to think and be himself.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan and hid a tiny smirk behind his mask. Kids were always so naive, they didn't really know how unlucky life could be. Though, Kakuzu was still quite surprised that Hidan never once showed any sign of fear of him whatsoever.

Kakuzu took one last glance at the mirror and turned to Hidan, who was dumping something in the water. "Hidan, come here."

Hidan let go of the shampoo bottle he was holding and ran to Kakuzu with a large smile on his face.

"Lift up your arms so I can take your shirt off." Kakuzu said with a soft sigh.

Hidan raised his arms and quickly ran back to the bathtub as soon as his shirt was off. He slipped off his pants and boxers and jumped into the bathtub, grabbing the shampoo bottle.

Kakuzu reached for his pants and took them off, followed by his boxers. He then took off his head mask, letting his brown hair fall behind his shoulders. Suddenly, a large bubbling sound came from the bathtub and bubbles appeared in front of Kakuzu's face. "What the-

He looked over at the bathtub and sure enough, the whole tub was covered in bubbles, and Hidan was no where to be seen.

"Boo!" Hidan's head popped out from the bubbles.

Kakuzu cursed and slowly made his way toward the bathtub, clearly unpleased with all the bubbles everywhere.

Hidan frowned when he saw Kakuzu was upset, and instantly hid his face under the bubbles.

Kakuzu stepped into the bathtub, closed his eyes, and slowly sat down, letting his hands arms rest on the sides of the bathtub.

Hidan stared at Kakuzu and noticed all the scars on his chest. "Umm...Kakuzu, why do you have all those scars on your chest?"

Kakuzu slightly opened one eye and glared at Hidan. "None of your business kid."

"Did it hurt?" Hidan curiously asked still keeping his gaze on the scars.

"No." Kakuzu answered.

"Then why do you have all those stitches?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Enough with the questions brat, come here, I need to wash your hair."

He took the now half empty shampoo bottle in his hand and poured some shampoo out, scrubbing it on Hidan's head. When he scrubbed it a little too hard, a small portion of shampoo spilled out and got into Hidan's eye.

Hidan instantly shut his eye and covered it with his hand. "Oww!"

Kakuzu grabbed a wet towel that was sitting by the sink and held it in front of Hidan's face. "Stop crying, let me see your eye, brat."

He moved Hidan's hand out of the way and gently put the wet towel on Hidan's closed eye.

Hidan slowly opened his eye and blinked a few times before opening it. "Thanks Kuzu!" "My eye feels better!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and tossed a towel over Hidan's head. "Whatever, just dry yourself up."


	4. Hidan meets the Elders

Hidan looked down at his new clothes that he had to wear and unhappily stared at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, why do we have to wear these clothes?"

"For the jail guards to recognize us." Kakuzu answered without looking at Hidan.

"Why do they have to recognize us?"

"If we ever try to escape."

Hidan frowned. "Why would we try to escape?"

Kakuzu silently groaned and narrowed his eyes at Hidan. "Maybe because SOME of us don't want to be here....now stop asking questions...."

Hidan sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at the floor. He was still unhappy about his clothes. They were a little to big for him, and his shirt kept coming down along with his loose sleeves that dangled far in front of his hands. "But my clothes are to big..."

Kakuzu whipped around and glared at Hidan as if he was about to kill someone. "I don't care, just DEAL with it and SHUT up."

Hidan fearfully stared at Kakuzu with teary eyes and half hid his face under the collar of his shirt. "O-okay..."

Kakuzu softly growled and quickly opened the bathroom/shower door, holding his old clothes and Hidan's old clothes under his arm.

He walked over to the jail guard who was standing by the shower on the right, and handed him the clothes including Hidan's necklace.

Hidan noticed his neclace pendant hanging down from the side of the clothes and just before the guard was about to leave with the clothes, he waved his arms in the air. "Wait! That's mine!"

The jail guard blankly stared at Hidan with a confused look on his face.

Kakuzu turned to Hidan and gave him a dry look, before snatching the neclace from the jail guard and giving it to him.

When Hidan finished putting his neclace around his neck, the jail guard's eyes widened. "Hey, arn't you that kid that just came in a few days ago?"

Hidan slowly nodded and jerked when the jail guard grabbed his wrist by surprise. "Your coming with me, the elders had been needing to see you." He gave a sly smile and pulled Hidan towards the exit.

Hidan quietly whined and turned to Kakuzu, who he was getting further and further away from. "Kakuzu....!"

Kakuzu slightly turned around and sighed. "You'll be fine kid, don't worry..."

He walked towards a wall and leaned on it, watching Hidan disappear through the exit with the jail guard. Kids were usually lucky most of the time. No one would dare harm one or lay a hand on one."

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu turned to where the voice came from and saw a group of jailers approching him. He knew some of the jailers, the first one was Takeo, one of the few jailers he actually got along with. The other was Dell, Takeo's cellmate. And the last one was Snife, a jailer who's cell was right next to Kakuzu's.

Takeo stopped in front of Kakuzu and grimly frowned. "Oi, Kakuzu."

"What?"

"Did you hear about one of the jailers that got taken away from his cell last night?"

"No."

They said it was Sasumu..." Dell whispered.

"Poor guy..." Snife said sadly behind the group.

"What happened to him?" Kakuzu asked.

"They said he got brutally torchered and killed."

"Some of us could hear his screams and cries last night."

"It was horrible..."

"I heard it!"

Kakuzu silently looked at the ground with no emotion on his face, listening to all the jailers talk and argue about Sasumu."

"Shh!! The jail guards might hear us!" Takeo softly hissed and his eyes turned serious. "Hey, Kakuzu are you in the escape plan?"

Kakuzu kept his gaze on the floor, as if he were thinking to Takeo's question. "Yeah, I'm in."

Takeo smirked, as well as the small group of jailers. "Alright, everyone know the plan, right?"

"Right." Everyone whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan winced as the jail guard tightened his grip on his hand and walked through dark halls.

He was scared. Everything was so dark and the jail guard just took him from no where and said the elders needed to see him.

He shuddered. What were the elders like? Were they mean? Would they do horrible things to him?

His thoughts remained silent when the jail guard opened a rather large, sinister door.

The jail guard tossed Hidan inside the room and slowly walked in, closing the door behind him and dipping his head in respect. "Sir, I brought the child."

"Very good...." A low chuckle came from the further end of the room.

Hidan shivered and lifted his head, looking up at the three elders who were sitting by the table.

One elder smiled and held out his hand. "Come child, don't be afraid now. We won't hurt you..." His eyes narrowed with amusement.

Hidan shyly walked towards the elder, stopping in front of him.

The elder lifted Hidan's chin up so he could get a better look at him. "Hmm..." "Tell me child, do you know my name?"

Hidan slowly shook his head and blinked.

"My name is Hisashi." He said and gestured over to the other two elders. "And those two people right there are Daiki and Haruo."

Daiki gave a warm smile and Haruo dipped his head. "Hello."

Hisashi turned his head over to a young girl about the age of fifteen. "And this is my daughter, Aika."

Hidan looked over at Aika and waved.

Aika gave a warm, but faint smile.

"Tell me child, you seem tired. Are you tired?" Hisashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

Hidan shook his head.

Hisashi smiled. "You look quite thin. Are you hungry?"

Hidan slightly nodded his head. "Kind of, mister...."

Aika held out her hand, holding a candy. "Do you want a candy?" She offered Hidan.

Hidan walked to Aika and slowly picked up the candy, eating it. "Thank you, miss."

Aika giggled and stroked his hair affectionately. "Your so adorable..."

"Oh, speaking of candies.... I would like you to take this vitamin, it's very healthy for you." Hisashi held out his hand and let Hidan take it.

Hidan examined the vitamin, and put it in his mouth, slowly swallowing it.

All the elders slyly smiled, while Aika grimly frowned, helplessly staring at Hidan. 


	5. Anger

**Chapter 5!! Hope you enjoy! Happy Fathers Day! :) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Hisashi leaned against his chair and began stroking his chin. "Well we should get down to business then." He turned to Hidan,  
his eyes shining bright with pleasure.

"Yes, yes we should..." Daiki answered. "Child, what's your name?"

"Hidan...."

"Yes, Hidan....eh?" Daiki smirked. "Do you know what village you came from, Hidan?"

Hidan slowly shook his head. "I don't really remember...but I think it was the village of hot water."

Daiki nodded. "Ah, yes, we know that village."

"Yes, we do..." Haruo frowned.

Hisashi turned to the two jail guards who were keeping watch outside. "You said someone helped assaist the child in the showers, what jailer was it?" He asked changing the subject.

One of the jail guards blinked and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Umm...I think it was Kakuzu, sir."

Hisashi frowned and tightened his fists. "Kakuzu...." He softly hissed with anger.

Daiki and Haruo both coughed and stared at Hisashi who had a glint of hatred in his eyes. "Hisashi...."

Hidan backed away from Hisashi in fear, feeling Aika hold him close, and gently stroke his hair. "Shh...it's alright sweetheart, don't be afraid." She whispered in his ear.

Hidan stared at Hisashi and sadly frowned. "What's the matter with Kakuzu...?"

Hisashi relaxed and sighed. "Nothing child, I just overreacted that's all. It was nice of Kakuzu to show you around the showers." His frown turned to a smile as he continued to look at Hidan.

Daiki's eyes glittered with pleasure as he stared at Hidan's neclace. "Child, let me see that neclace of yours."

Hidan shook his head. "It's mine...I don't want anyone to touch it..."

Daiki frowned. "Yes, but I promise you I won't steal it."

Hidan looked at his feet and played with his fingers. "Umm...I'm not sure..."

Daiki growled and stood up from his chair, instantly looking at Hisashi. When Hisashi gave a quick nod, he grabbed Hidan by his neck and slammed him against the wall, making Aika shreik.

Hidan coughed and panted, kicking his legs to get down.

Daiki held his grip even tighter, and narrowed his eyes once he got a good look at Hidan's necklace. "I heard you also had a sythe, where is it?"

Hidan panted once more before wailing in discomfort. "I don't know!" He cried.

Daiki slapped Hidan across the face and punched him right in the stomach making him scream and cry. "Where is it!? We need that sythe!"

"Stop it! The poor child can't breathe!" Aika cried and covered her hand over her mouth.

Daiki got a good look at Hidan, and saw his lips were turning purple and blood was spilling down from his mouth. He let go of Hidan's neck, causing him to fall on the ground and cough for air.

Hidan grabbed his stomach and shut his eyes, instantly screaming in pain. "My tummy hurts!!" He shakily coughed and threw up blood, tears coming down his cheeks.

Hisashi stood up and walked right in front of Hidan, putting his foot on his stomach. "Your in pain because of the vitamin I gave you, or should I say drug."

Hidan stopped coughing and trembled uncontrollably, looking up at Hisashi with sad and painful eyes.

Hisashi frowned and held up a pill between his fingers. "You see this pill, child? It will make you all better. Just tell me where your sythe is. It's rather important right now."

Hidan wailed and more tears spilled down his cheek as he struggled to talk. "I- I...don't know!"

Hisashi put the pill in his pocket and shook his head. "Im sorry, then you don't get the pill."

"Father, he's just a little boy! He doesn't know!" Aika yelled.

Hisashi glared at his daughter with angry eyes. "Quiet!"

Aika instantly stopped and began to cry again.

Hisashi silently hissed and kicked Hidan making him cry. Hisashi turned to the jail guards. "I want this child out of my sight! You know what to do with him."

The jail guards dipped their heads and picked up the screaming Hidan, quickly turning and leaving the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakuzu, the elders want to speak to you."

Kakuzu looked up at the jail guard who was standing beside his cell and slowly stood up, walking towards him.

The jailers quickly stood up and leaned against the side of their cells to see what was going on.

The jail guard put shackles around Kakuzu's wrist and lead him towards the exit.

Osame smirked and glanced at Kei, who had a worried look on his face. "Oh oh, it seems Kakuzu's in for it...."

Kei gulped and shakily turned to Osame. "What do you think they're g-gonna do to him?"

Osame shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he'll have the same fate as Sasumu."

Snife gasped and held his grip on the bars of his cell. "No way!"

Takeo sighed and shook his head with pity. "Maybe they found out of our escape plan, and blamed Kakuzu for the whole thing.  
If they did, who knows what's gonna happen to him..."

Dell frowned and put his hand on Takeo's shoulder. "Hey, we all know that Kakuzu's a tough guy. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Takeo nodded and faintly smiled. "Your right..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jail guard lead Kakuzu into a dark, empty cell and tied him against the wall with the shackles still tied to his wrist.

Kakuzu blankly stared at the dirty floor of the cell and narrowed his eyes.

The jail guard walked out of the cell and locked the cell door behind him, taking one last glance at Kakuzu. "Wait here..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jail guard entered the room and dipped his head. "Sir, I brought Kakuzu."

Hisashi nodded and glanced at Daiki who had an eager look on his face. "Daiki, you should go and get the child. Haruo and I will be there in a few minutes." "I need to have a little talk with Kakuzu...."

Daiki smiled and stood up, walking towards the exit with a group of jail guards protectively behind him.

"Hisashi, the jail guards told me that there has been a group of jailers who were planning to escape. Do you suggest that Kakuzu had part in it?" Haruo asked with a frown.

Hisashi softly hissed in anger. "Of course he's part of it! That's why I want to have a talk with him." He narrowed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor little Hidan....:( What's gonna happen to Kakuzu? You'll find out soon! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Reunited!

**Yay! In this chapter, Kakuzu and Hidan meet each other again! But the Hisashi and him get into a small battle! Hope you enjoy this story! :) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The jail guard opened Hidan's cell, where the little boy was laying motionless on the ground, panting weakly.

"Get up, brat!" The jail guard grabbed Hidan's shirt and pulled him towards Kakuzu's cell.

Hidan moaned and tiredly looked up at the jail guard, while being dragged on the ground. His poor hands were sore and black rings now covered his beaten up eyes.

The jail guard opened Kakuzu's cell and smirked at Kakuzu, who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "Kakuzu, you have a visitor..."  
He chuckled and threw Hidan inside the cell.

Hidan landed on the cold floor and didn't look up, but only shivered and shifted his head from the floor.

Kakuzu sighed with disbelief and stared at Hidan with slightly widened eyes. "K-kid..."

The jail guard laughed this time, and leaned against the wall of the cell, putting his foot on Hidan's back, and kicking his head.

Hidan only let tiny groan out, while Kakuzu glared at the jail guard. "Leave him alone...."

The jail guard glanced at Kakuzu with amused eyes and grabbed Hidan's hair, pulling his head up. "Awww...you worried about the kid now, Kuzu?"

Hidan slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice, staring at Kakuzu with sad and frightened eyes.

Kakuzu was now glaring at the jail guard with complete hatred. "You shouldn't have said that..." He narrowed his eyes.

Veins poured out from Kakuzu's mouth and body, squeezing the life out of the jail guard in an instant.

The jail guard quickly let go of Hidan and panted for air, fear taking over him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I let the kid go! S-se.."

Before the jail guard could finish, Kakuzu let go of his lifeless body and let it fall to the ground.

Hidan cowered in the corner of the cell and silently cried, his whole body shaking in fear.

Kakuzu turned to Hidan, and let his veins go back into his body, realizing that the little boy was scared of what he had done to the jail guard. "Hidan, come here."

Hidan's lip quivered, and he slowly walked to Kakuzu, stopping a few inches in front of him.

He ran to him and instantly wrapped his little arms around his waist, crying his little heart out.

Kakuzu sighed and sat down, bringing Hidan down with him in a cradling position. "Shhh...." "It's alright, kid."

Hidan buried his face against Kakuzu's chest and sniffled a few cries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisashi quickly ran in Kakuzu's cell, followed by the other jail guards and the elders.

He glanced at the dead jail guard and turned to Kakuzu, anger filling his eyes. "What happened here!?" He spat.

Kakuzu didn't respond, and coldly stared at Hisashi with an angry glint in his eyes.

Hisashi scowled and activated his lightning chidori, instantly walking towards Kakuzu. "Don't think your stronger than me, Kakuzu."  
"Your weak against my lightning attacks!"

He picked Hidan up, and held him by his side.

Hidan kicked his legs to get down, but Hisashi only held him tighter. "Kakuzu!" He cried.

Hisashi punched Kakuzu's stomach, sending lightning bolts through his system.

Kakuzu softly grunted and let his veins come out from his mouth and body to tighten their grip around Hisashi.

Hisashi cut the veins with his kunai and jumped back, holding Hidan out to one of the jail guards. "Take him!"

The jail guard dipped his head and took Hidan, pushing him against the wall and holding him by his wrists.

Hisashi did a couple quick hand sings and his eyes glittered with pleasure as he aimed for Kakuzu.

**"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!"**

A wave of lightning currants circled Kakuzu, but he managed to block the hit with his veins and push Hisashi against the wall.

Hisashi frowned and winced as he stuggled to keep the veins away, but they just tightened their grip around his neck and covered his body, peircing through his arms.

Kakuzu slightly smirked behind his mask and began to squeeze Hisashi with his veins. "It's over."

Hisashi weakly smiled and did a hand sign behind the veins. "Wrong!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he froze, due to the lightning bolt that hit him out of no where.

He narrowed his eyes and panted, coughing out blood and losing some of his veins. "Damn..."

Hisashi breathed for air as the veins loosened their grip on him and looked up at Kakuzu. "I told you... you could never.. beat me....."  
He chuckled and coughed at the same time, but his eyes were wide with laughter.

His chuckling increased as he glanced at Kakuzu, who was glaring at him and panting heavily.

Hisashi threw his head back and roared with laughter, while he rested his arms up in the air. "Pathetic!!"

"Sir, watch out!" One of the jail guards yelled at Hisashi, who was completely distracted by his laughter.

Hisashi turned to the jail guard and raised an eyebrow. "Eh...?"

But it was too late. Kakuzu's veins were tightly gripped around Hisashi's body.

"You shouldn't have turned your back on me...." Kakuzu growled and his veins began to pierce through Hisashi's heart.

Hisashi grunted and stuggled to lift up his arms.

He grabbed a kunai and cut the veins that were trying to pierce through his heart and grabbed one of the veins, sending the strongest lightning currents straight to Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu instantly got pushed back against the wall and hit with the lightning currents.

He groaned, coughed, and half fell, but leaned against the side of the wall for support.

His chest was bleeding heavily and blood streamed down from his head, all due to the multiple lightning bolts that hit him.

Hisashi ripped of the veins that were around his neck and body and fell backwards.

The jail guards quickly caught him and set a worried gaze to one another. "Sir! Sir! Are you alright?"

Hisashi nodded and panted for air. "Y-yes...yes, I'm f-fine...." He panted again and stared at the weak Kakuzu. "S-someone.  
t-take...him t-to the torture room...."

Daiki nodded and stood up, walking towards Kakuzu who was leaning against the wall and grunting softly.

Two jail guards grabbed each of Kakuzu's wrists and held him against the floor.

Kakuzu's knees were bent on the ground, and a pool of his own blood was circled around him.

Hidan struggled to pry free from the jail guard's grip but the jail guard only knocked him against the wall, in order to keep him still. "Kuzu...!" Hidan wailed.

Kakuzu panted and slowly looked up at Hidan, bloody veins still pouring from his mouth. "H-Hidan...."

He coughed out a multiple amount of blood and rested his gaze on the floor, slowly closing his eyes.

Tears came down Hidan's cheeks as he cried even more. "Kuzu! Kuzu...!"

The jail guard let out an annoyed scowl. "Daiki, should I give him the drug to make him shut up?" When Daiki nodded, the jail guard took out a drug vaccination from his pocket, injecting the drug into Hidan's arm.

Hidan let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor, coughing out blood and holding his stomach.

The jail guard grabbed a tissue and held it to Hidan's mouth, gagging him.

Hidan gasped and coughed for air, but soon passed out, blood pouring from his mouth.

The jail guard took the bloody tissue out of his mouth and put it back in his pocket, picking up Hidan.

Hisashi turned to the jail guard and breathed heavily, slightly closing his eyes. "Take..the child...back t-to...his cell...

The jail guard nodded and left the cell with a few other more jail guards behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Kakuzu!! :( Their gonna torture him when he's already badly hurt? And poor little Hidan! They keep drugging him! Please review! Much thanks! I'll update soon! :)**


	7. The Misery and the Torture

**OMG!! Sorry this chapter took way too long to make! I just had a busy month, including the 4th of july and stuff. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry I made it kinda short. **

**

* * *

**Kakuzu slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His arms were spread apart and tied in shackles. They throbbed in pain, and his wrists were sore and red, followed by his bloody hands that hung down from the cold, metal shackles. He tried to move them, but a jolt of agonizing pain surged through his whole arms, making him wince.

He looked down and saw that his knees were nailed to the floor. He could hardly even feel them anymore, the pain was so bad.

The cell door opened and Haruo walked in with several other men.

Kakuzu weakly looked up at them, and he could only guess that the men were torture specialists.

Haruo gestured for the men to stand beside Kakuzu and sighed. "Alright Kakuzu, I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you refuse to answer, or you do not answer correctly, I will order my men to beat you so hard..." He paused. "So ruthless, you won't be moving in that body of yours for weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakuzu didn't answer, but only merely narrowed his eyes. He felt so many emotions going in his head right this moment, so he could barely tell what was going on. What was it? Was it guilt? Confusion? Sadness? Anger? Defeat?...No...............hatred...

He hated himself, he hated the world, he hated what he had become. But worst of all, he hated Hisashi.........

Hisashi was nothing but a cruel, heartless bastard.

Since he was jounin, everyday he would watch the countless amount of people that were tortured, abused, locked in jail, and died because of that bastard. They did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing wrong! And they still got punished by Hisashi.

Kakuzu tightly clenched his teeth and softly hit the cold, bloody ground with his fist.

He should have known! He should have known that this would happen to him. Like the others, he did nothing wrong. But yet he still got punished by Hisashi.

"Maybe...if I didn't screw up in that mission, I wouldn't be in this mess..." He wondered and loosened his fist against the ground.  
His eyes began to relax, and now guilt filled up in his eyes.

He helplessly stared at the floor and slightly closed his eyes. "Yes...It is my fault, all my fault."

"If I didn't screw up on that mission, maybe I would become something else to the village. Maybe I wouldn't be such a monster. Maybe I would actually be something.....

"...._Worth something_...." He almost whispered in defeat but then suddenly tightened his fist again, anger glimmering in his eyes again.

"No! I can't blame himself for this! It's not my fault! It's not my fault. It's Hisashi's fault! And he knows it!"

Kakuzu couldn't help but feel pity for the little boy that had become Hisashi's little slave.

He did nothing wrong either, just another poor soul that fell into the hands of Hisashi. And not to mention a little kid!

Kakuzu was cruel and gorey in his killing ways. He killed tons of people, and he knew it. But he would never kill or enslave a child. Never.

He came back to reality when Haruo grabbed a stool and sat down, staring at Kakuzu with an annoyed frown.

"Alright Kakuzu, I am going to ask you a few questions about the little boy. Please answer truthfully."

"What is the name of the child's mother?"

Kakuzu stared at the wall with no emotion, as if he was ignoring the question given to him. "I don't know."

Haruo gave a short nod to the men, and they punched Kakuzu in the stomach, almost knocking all the air out of him.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he was punched and thrown back against the wall.

He panted weakly, and struggled to sit back up, by using his arms that were still tied to the shackles, but utterly failed and fell back to the ground.

Haruo blinked and continued to stare at Kakuzu. "Now, we'll try this again...What was the name of the child's mother?"

Kakuzu grunted and glared at Haruo, who obviously wasn't buying the answer that he gave him.

"I told...you. I don't know...anything about...the kid's mother..." He stopped and slightly panted. "He never...told me anything..about her."

Haruo sighed and nodded. "Alright, I believe you."

"Now for the next question, why does the child always have that necklace around with him?"

"I don't have an answer for that question either." Kakuzu answered silently.

One of the men grabbed a kunai and stuck it right inside Kakuzu's chest, while the other men held him down.

Kakuzu yelled for a quick second, but then bit his lip to keep him from yelling any longer.

He panted heavily and coughed out chunks of blood as the man stabbed the kunai even more into his chest, just barely missing his heart.

Haruo grunted angrily at Kakuzu's stubborness. "Honestly Kakuzu!"

"Fine, if you won't answer this question, then answer this one - Why is the child so attached to you?"

Kakuzu looked up at Haruo and let out a tiny smirk behind his mask. "I'm not answering that question, you should already know the answer."

"Damn you...." Haruo hissed and stood up, clenching his fists. "Throw cold water on him - ice cold!" He ordered the men.

The men nodded and grabbed a large sized bucket, pouring the water all over Kakuzu.

Kakuzu gasped for air and lightly shivered, his lip quivering. Never in his entire life had he been this cold. His wounds stung when the icy water hit them, and his entire body was soaking wet.

He glared up at Haruo and hung his head back down to the floor, which was now covered in a mixture of water and blood.

Haruo crossed his arms and gestured for his men to leave the cell. "I'll deal with you later, and trust me, _I will_." He spat coldly and left the cell, leaving Kakuzu alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan slowly opened his sleepy eyes and sat up, yawning in discomfort. He looked around and found that he wwas in an empty room.  
No one here except him.

He looked around again for any sign of Kakuzu but didn't get any luck. No Kakuzu.

He frowned and began to feel worried. He wanted to be with Kakuzu more than anything right now. And he knew he was never safe without him, that made him scared.

Suddenly, the door opened and a strange man dressed in black came in with a smile. He was a tall man, maybe in the age of 30's or more.

The man walked toward Hidan and held out his hand with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Why hello, child. My name is Koto. But I would very much like it if you would call me Ko. Master Ko." He smirked.

Hidan blinked and backed up to the corner of the room, trying to get away from that scary man as much as possible.

Master Ko chuckled at Hidan's reaction and pretended to frown. "Awww...that hurts my feelings..." He chuckled again. "But I'm sure we'll get along really well in my orphanage for the orpaned children. We play lots of "interesting" games there."

Hidan softly wailed and shook his head. "No! I don't wanna go with you!"

Master Ko angrily frowned and took Hidan's wrist, pulling him towards the exit. "Well that's too bad, isn't it?"

Hidan struggled to get out of Master Ko's grip but he only tightened his grip even harder. "No! I want Kuzu...!"

"Silence!" Master Ko raised his hand and struck Hidan across the face, making him fall backwards.

Hidan cried out and screamed at the top of his lungs, but he was only picked up by Master Ko and carried to the...._orphanage_...

* * *

**The "_orphanage"_...DAN! DAN! DAN! :p Oh noes! What's gonna happen to poor little Hidan in the next chapter? :( And is the orphanage really a place of misery and doom? You'll find out in the next chapter! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Escape!

**Ta da!! Finished with this chapter! This chapter is the longest compared to all my other chapters, so I hope you like this chapter! :) I'll try to write more chapter as long as this one or longer**.

* * *

"Let me go!!!" Hidan wailed as he stuggled to pry free from Master Ko's grip.

Master Ko merely scowled and tightened his grip on Hidan's wrist, shaking his whole little body violently. "Stop squirming, you little brat!"

Hidan winced and bit Master Ko's finger with so much force that he yowled in pain and released Hidan immediately.

Hidan took this chance to run and flee, but Master Ko grabbed him by the back of his shirt and angrily led him into the building that Hidan assumed was the "orphanage."

Master Ko shut the door and locked it before throwing Hidan against the wall and squishing his face against it, by holding him by his silver hair.

Hidan let out a cry of pain as his little bones were crushed when Master Ko pushed him harder and harder against the wall. "Stop! It hurts!!"

Master Ko glared down at the little boy who now had tears rolling down his cheeks and let out a hiss of annoyance. He threw him against the ground and frowned. "You got lucky this time brat, next time I won't be so forgiving."

Hidan coughed and silently cried, remaining completely silent as he glanced up from the ground. He saw a few other men who were probably just as mean as Master Ko, and he also saw a group of thin and weak children, some older and some the same age he was, staring at him curiously with tired, restless eyes that were filled with sadness and misery, most likely because of their horrible experiences in their short past.

Master Ko kneeled in front of Hidan and roughly held his chin up, making him softly grunt. "Listen, if you plan to say alive and not get beaten, I suggest you listen to me carefully...."

Hidan bit his lip to keep him from passing out, and slowly nodded, letting out a tiny whimper.

Master Ko leaned in closer until he was right in front of the little boy's violet gaze, and smirked. "We go by a few rules here,  
and that is...number one, remain absolutely silent, number two, you are to obey me... or else, and number three, you have to pay for your own food with your own money by earning it, or starve."

"H-how do I earn it?" Hidan asked.

"By working for us. You see, this is how it works. All the children go out to the nearby villages and beg for money. The people feel pity, and they give them the money. And then the nice little children come back to us and give us the money that they earned.

Hidan opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Master Ko. "Of course, we pay them back a few coins or so. So now do you understand?"

Hidan slightly nodded.

Master Ko smiled. "Good, now get up. I'm going to give you a little tour of the place."

Hidan stood up and sniffled a few tears away, following Mater Ko through the halls of the building.

* * *

Takeo boredly threw a pebble against the cell and caught it when it came back to him, repeating that same motion over and over.  
all he could think about was Kakuzu. What happened to him?

Dell helplessly watched Takeo as he did that for hours in that same moition, over and over again. What could he do in a time like this?  
He tried to reassure him that Kakuzu would be alright, but of course, that was he could do to make his cellmate feel better. And he knew it wasn't making him feel any better.

"Hey look it's Kakuzu!" One of the jailers shouted in amazement.

Takeo instantly dropped the pebble and ran over to the edge of his cell with Dell so he could get a better look. His eyes widened.

Two jail guards were walking pass the cells, holding Kakuzu's wrists that were tied in shackles behind his back.

Kakuzu ignored all the jailers who were shouting his name and yelling in excitement, but he glanced over at Takeo who was smirking with amusement.

"What happened!?" Takeo shouted as Kakuzu passed his cell.

"You'll never guess...." Kakuzu mumbled as the jail guards slightly pushed him to keep walking in silence.

* * *

A week passed working in the "orphanage" and Hidan already found it as hell. He hardly slept, and black rings now circled his weak eyes. He got beaten almost daily for not making enough money as some others, and got skinnier to the point where is ribs were showing because he didn't have enough money to pay for food, causing him not to eat properly.

Although, he was happy today. Very happy. Master Ko had promised him within a week that he would be able to see Kakuzu. And it had already been a week.

Hidan smiled for the first time in a while, and walked towards Master Ko's office who was talking to certain people and writing notes.  
He looked like he was in a bad mood but Hidan decided to take the chance. He gulped and shyly walked into his office, glancing at the several men who was lounging on one of Master Ko's couches, smoking and drinking beer. By the look on their faces they were obiously drunk, and so was Master Ko.

"Um...Master Ko...?" Hidan began to speak but quickly shut his mouth when Master Ko turned around in his chair and glared at Hidan with menacing eyes. "What do you want!?"

Hidan trembled in fear and slowly backed away. "Umm...well...it's nothing." He quickly turned around and began to run for the door,  
but Master Ko grabbed him and pulled him closer to his face. "No, you aint leaving! Tell me what was it you were gonna say before I rip your little eye out!"

Hidan winced. He could easily smell the strong scent of beer that lingered from Master Ko's mouth. It was horrible. "Umm, well you promised...."

Master Ko drank another bottle of beer before throwing it onto the ground, making Hidan jump and causing the glass to scatter. "I promised what?" He spat, curiously raising an eyebrow.

Hidan breathed in heavily and sucked the beer-stenched air in with one massive gulp. "You promised, that I could see Kakuzu in one week,  
and it has been a week!" Hidan shouted but then instantly shut his eyes, afraid of what might happen to him.

Master Ko pretended to smile but then only in minutes was he tossing papers around and kicking bottles of beer that were on the ground.

Hidan shrieked and stuggled to run for the door, but Master Ko caught his neck and wrapped his fingers around it, slightly digging his nails into Hidan's skin. "Oh, I did say that did I?"

Hidan flinched and nodded.

Master Ko scowled and tightened his fingers around Hidan's neck even more. "Don't nod, you fuckin boy! Just say YES!"

"Yes!!!" Hidan yelled in pain, and immediately was released by Master Ko's grasp.

"Well too bad, you can't see him, you can never see him again!" Master Ko answered with a cold frown, and sat back down in his chair,  
organizing all the papers that he threw around.

Hidan held his jashin necklace in his hands and closed his eyes, before looking up at Master Ko again with confused eyes.  
"But you promised! You did!"

Master Ko gave a loud grunt of anger and stood up from his chair again, walking up to Hidan and giving him a good punch in the face,  
nearly knocking him out.

Hidan gave out a cry of pain as he was punched by Master Ko, and fell to the ground with a hard "thump." He instantly curled up into a ball and held his trembling hand to his bloody face. His nose was severly bleeding, and his lip was red with blood, causing blood to trickle down his chin.

He sobbed and gave a large amount of hiccups as he quickly got up from the floor and ran out of the office.

Master Ko ran his hand through his black hair as he sat on one his couches with an angry glare in his eyes. "Damn kid...."

* * *

Hours and hours Hidan spent crying in an empty room with the door locked, thinking about his parents and Kakuzu. His face hurt like hell, and it was still bleeding and not getting any better.

When Hidan stopped crying, he sniffled and hiccuped a few times before carefully wiping his bleeding nose with his hand. It stung like crazy.

He blinked and stared at an open window that was right in front of him. He could easily sneak out, but the prices would be HUGE if he got caught. He glanced behind him, making sure no one was outside the room, and squeezed through the tiny opening on the window.

To his horror, something cold grabbed his foot and violently pulled him back into the room. Hidan fell inside the room and turned around.  
It was one of the men that worked with Master Ko, and he was wearing a deadly smirk. "Trying to escape, are you? Wait till I tell Master Ko about this, heheh." The man grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him right to his doom, Master Ko's office.

* * *

Daiki slammed his fists on the table and put his fingers on his forehead in frustration. Hidan never told him where was his sythe, and he probably didn't know where it was either. "Damn that kid..." The elders needed that sythe! It was said to have an enormous amount of power.

He looked up at the jail guards who were in front of him and sighed. "Did you get rid of the child?"

The jail guards nodded. "Yes, he's in the orphanage sir."

Daiki gave a short nod. "Yes very good."

"What's the orphanage....?" A low voice spoke inside the only cell in the whole room. Only his unusual green eyes were visable in the pitch black cell.

Daiki turned to face the cell and smirked. "Hmm..Kakuzu, you've been quite quiet lately, I'm surprised to see you talk."

"Your not answering my question..." Kakuzu growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Aww...really Kakuzu, doesn't the name sound innocent and peaceful enough to you? I mean it is a place for the orphans, they live a wonderful life there." Daiki smiled.

"I'm not buying that kind of crap, tell me the truth..." Kakuzu scowled. "What do they really do in the orphanage?"

Pleasure gleamed in Daiki's eyes as he turned away and chuckled. "My, my, Kakuzu...you sure are clever...."

"They use the orphans into getting money for them."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Why the orphans....?"

"Because people pity orphans, and if they beg for money, they are sure to give them money, because they are....innocent little orphans."

"But...if the orphans don't get enough money, the men running the orphanage permanently blind them, or cripple them." Daiki put on a feral grin. "Because of course, people pity handicap orphans even more than regular orphans. And that leads to more money.

Daiki laughed and glanced at Kakuzu. "Why, do you suddenly care for the orphans now, Kakuzu?"

"No." Kakuzu said flatly, his eyes glaring at Daiki.

Daiki chuckled again and stood up from his chair, walking towards the exit.

"Sir, watch out!" One of the jail guards yelled.

Daiki froze. But it was too late. Threads appeared in front of his chest, and it began bleeding uncontrollably.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned around, staring at Kakuzu with fearful eyes.

Kakuzu had stuck his threads right into Daiki's heart and violently pulled it out, stiching it into his chest. "Your heart is mine now..."

The jail guards backed away a quick pace, and fear glinted in their eyes as they watched Kakuzu rip out Daiki's heart in the blink of an eye. "Sir!"

"Damn you...." Daiki's mouth opened to inhale a large amount of air before collapsing on the ground, dead.

Kakuzu pulled out his threads from Daiki's chest and tightened his grip on the cell bars with his fists.

With little effort, he pulled the cell bars away from each other, making a big open gap beteween them, and easily walked out of the cell, his eyes glaring at the jail guards.

The jail guards yelled in fear and scattered out of the room like crazy ants, sounding the bell for emergency collaboration. "Help! We need help! Sir Daiki is dead! Kakuzu killed him!!!"

Kakuzu sighed, and silently walked out of the room, ignoring all the cries for help and the loud ringing of the emergency bell echoing against the walls. "Damn those fuckin guards...."

* * *

"No! No! NO!!!" Hidan wailed as the men took him inside Master Ko's office.

The men entered the office and threw Hidan on his knees, roughly holding his silver hair, and holding his wrists together behind his back.

Master Ko put down his papers and glared at the men with an angry glare. "What?"

The men smirked at each other and ignored Hidan's soft grunts, before looking back at Master Ko with a frown. "Boss, this kid tried to escape! We were lucky that we came when we did, or he would've gotton away!"

Master Ko raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at Hidan with an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh he did, did he?"

The men nodded, while Hidan glanced up at Master Ko with tense eyes.

Master Ko frowned and grabbed Hidan before telling the men to release him. "Your about to find out what I do to children when they disobey my orders..." He whispered in Hidan's ear, causing him to flinch.

He led Hidan into an empty room with his men and locked the door, instantly shoving Hidan into a wall.

Hidan let out a low wail and a grunt, soon followed by a cough. "Ugh...that hurts!"

Master Ko smiled. "Yes it hurts, doesn't it boy? Well this'll hurt even more!" He twisted Hidan's little arm against his back and snapped it, making a loud crackling sound.

Hidan screamed in agony as Master Ko broke his arm with ease. His arm made a loud snapping sound as it twisted all the way around, leaving it in an awkward position.

His whole body shook violently, and blood poured down his nose as his face bagan to pale out because of the pain. He made a large amount of groans and grunts and nearly passed out before Master Ko grabbed him and allowed the men to blindfold his eyes.

Master Ko then picked him up and set him down on the bloody table, strapping him down with ropes that cut through his pale skin, making him bleed.

"Boss, your not really gonna blind him are you?" Hidan barely heard one of the men ask, because his hearing and eyesight were getting faint, along with heavy breathing and dizziness.

"No. No this time, at least. Although, I will blind him for about a day or two, depends how long the eye damage lasts. The pain is so incredible you can't even imagine, the kid's lucky I'm knocking him out." Master Ko gave an annoyed snort and twisted one of his legs in an awkward position, as he did with one of his arms.

Hidan gave a quick jerk and a second long wail of pain, before he passed out and coughed out blood.

Master Ko took one of his fire lighters out from one of his tool boxes, and lit the fire against Hidan's blindfold, quickly burning it.

He opened Hidan's sleeping violet eye and lit the fire right in front of it. "Hmm...such beautiful eyes..." Master Ko turned over to his men and smirked. "Well, shall we get started?"

The men smirked along with him, and nodded.

Master Ko turned to the passed out figure of Hidan, and moved the fire against his violet eye, lightly burning it.

* * *

"Your not going anywhere Kakuzu!" Haruo bravely stepped in front of Kakuzu, who was now walking down the village's streets.

Kakuzu stopped and let his threads out, allowing them to lightly move along Haruo's skin, just below his heart.

Haruo's eyes narrowed. "And I've been recently told that you killed Daiki, is that correct?"

"Yeah, so what? He was getting annoying...." Kakuzu dryly frowned beneath his mask.

Haruo grunted as Kakuzu's threads began to move along his face, which caused him to have heavy breathing. "Damn you...what gives you the right to do that...?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Maybe because I said so."

"That doesn't give you the right...!" Haruo scowled.

"I can do whatever I want...I can attack whoever I want...defeat whoever I want.....and...kill whoever I want." Kakuzu darkly answered.

Haruo gulped as the threads stopped in front of his fast pumping heart.

Kakuzu raised his hand, allowing more threads to pour out of his arm. "And, your really pissing me off for getting in my way like that, so....I'm gonna kill you."

Kakuzu's threads lifted Haruo into the air, and peirced through his chest, instantly wrapping themselves around his heart.

Haruo grabbed the threads that were holding him up by his neck and gagged. Blood gurgled down from his mouth and streamed down his chin in a slow pace.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Before I kill you, your gonna tell me something....where...is....Hisashi?"

Haruo grunted and coughed as he tried to wriggle free, but Kakuzu's threads tightened. "H-he's in...in..the orphanage...with...with...." He stopped, and yelled in pain with his head thrown back.

"He's in the orphange with who...?" Kakuzu asked with a patient and sturdy tone in his voice as he waited for Haruo to catch his breath.

"T-the little boy..H-he's with the little b-boy, H-hidan!" Haruo answered and shakily coughed out blood. "I-I don't know what they're doing with the child, Hisashi n-never told..us.. anything."

Haruo's lifeless body fell to the ground as the threads ripped out his heart, and dropped him.

The threads peirced Haruo's heart into Kakuzu's chest, and stitched his chest back up, before returning back into his stitched body.

Kakuzu cracked his wrists into place and picked up Haruo's dead body, dragging it along behind him. "Well now I know where Hisashi is, and where Hidan is."

The village people fearfully watched Kakuzu as he dragged Haruo's body behind him and hid back inside their houses, closing all the curtains on the windows.

The merchants closed all their shops, and mothers quickly herded their children inside the house for safety.

Kakuzu ignored them, and silently walked to the orphanage. He touched the door and tried to pull or push it, but no use. "Hmm, the door's locked."

He looked up at the huge door in front of him and grunted. "Perfect..." His fist turned black and he punched through the door, making a huge opening.

* * *

"Good evening, Master Ko." Hisashi smiled as he walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Master Ko quickly dipped his head in respect, and returned the smile. "Good evening, Sir Hisashi."

Hisashi turned to Hidan, who was sleeping on the table with bandage wrappings over his broken arm and leg. He also had bandage wrappings covering half his face, because of the burnt eye that Master Ko caused.

"Uh, you see the child was being disrespectful to me, so I had to punish him, sir." Master Ko quickly answered.

"Ah, I see...." Hisashi nodded and raised an eyebrow. He carefully touched Hidan's white skin and moved his fingers against it.

He sighed. "It's quite a shame you had to blind him, he had quite beautiful eyes for a child."

Master Ko shook his head. "Oh no! I didn't blind him, I only blinded one eye for one or two days, and I half blinded the other one."

Hisashi smirked. "Oh, that's a relief then." He turned to Master Ko. "Do you mind if you send you and your men out? I want to have a word alone with the child."

Master Ko dipped his head again. "Yes! Right away, sir." He walked out of the room with his men following along behind him, and locked the door behind him, taking one last curious glance at Hisashi and Hidan.

As soon as they walked out, Hisashi grabbed a stool and dragged it by the table Hidan lay on. "Child, wake up."

Hidan instantly jerked awake and slowly opened his eyes when Hisashi shook him. He let out a tiny moan and touched his burnt eye that was covered by bandages. "Oww...! My eye....it hurts....hurts!"

"Yes, I know, child." Hisashi lifted Hidan's hand off from his burnt eye.

Hidan slowly turned his head and gazed at Hisashi. He couldn't tell who it was. He could hardly see anything, except shapes and blurs.

"Hello Hidan, it's me. Remember me? Hisashi." Hidan heard the blur ask, and frowned. His eyes squinted. "Hi..sas...hi?"

Hisashi nodded.

Hidan blinked his lighter colored violet eye, and turned away.

"I know you must hate me, child. But I feel pity for you, really." Hisashi frowned. "It must be hard to be an orphan. And having your parents abandon you."

Hidan's eyes lit up with sadness. "They didn't abandon me...."

"Yes they did. You see, you don't remember anything because you got knocked out. They abandoned you...just like Kakuzu."

"Kuzu....?" Hidan asked, his eyes widened.

"Yes Kakuzu... he abandoned you too."

"No he didn't! No he didn't! Your lying!" Hidan cried and hung his head down, starting to sob.

"Ah, but he did my child. He left the jail cell and already killed my two friends. He's most likely coming for me next. Your all alone. Everyone hates you, that's why they all abandoned you."

"Your all alone...." The words stung Hidan with sadness. He began to scream and cry like crazy because the world was so cruel. He wanted to die. He just wanted to die.

Hisashi smirked and stood up from the stool. He stared at Hidan with a soft chuckle, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Hidan sucked in a few gulps of air after each sob, and coughed because the tears got choked up in his mouth. He grabbed a kunai that was sitting in the tool box and started cutting himself. He cut through his wrists, across his arms, and stabbed his hands, making the table red with blood.

He finally stabbed the kunai through his chest and gasped out air but nothing came out. He panted and threw up a massive amount of blood, and banged his head against the table with a groan.  
"Why can't I die...?"

Hidan let out a wail and started to sob again. A pool of blood surrounded him as he closed his eyes, and silently cried, letting out a few soft moans.

* * *

"Wow, you hurt the kid pretty bad, sir." Master Ko blinked, hearing the loud crying of Hidan inside the room.

"It seems so." Hisashi answered with a blank frown and glanced at a nearby door with a smile.

"Is something wrong.....? Sir?" Master Ko asked, noticing that Hisashi smiled at the door.

The door flung open, making Master Ko jump. Kakuzu walked in and tossed Haruo's dead body on the ground. He glared at Hisashi. "Hisashi...."

Hisashi smiled. "Nice to see you Kakuzu. How are you today?" He walked towards Kakuzu with a warm welcome.

Threads poured out from Kakuzu's arms and picked up Hisashi, slamming him against the wall.

"Don't play shit with me...." Kakuzu spat, his eyes narrowed in complete hatred towards Hisashi.

Hisashi chuckled and slightly lowered his head. "Now Kakuzu, is that anyway to treat your elder?"

The threads slammed Hisashi against the wall again, making him wince. "I know your looking for the child...but you can't have him! He's far too valuable...!"

Kakuzu's threads peirced through Hisashi's chest and grabbed his heart, ripping it out in an instant.

Hisashi fell to the ground and weakly glanced up at Kakuzu. "H-how....did...you...get...so strong?"

"By obtaining hearts. With the two hearts of the other elders, I have the power to defeat you in an instant." Kakuzu answered, stitching Hisashi's heart inside his chest.

Hisashi coughed out blood and grunted with pain. "Y-you...won't..get away...easily..." He panted. "Kakuzu...." He closed his eyes for the last time and remained motionless on the ground.

Kakuzu took one last glare at Hisashi and stared at Master Ko who was cowering in a corner in fear. He walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt, slamming him against the wall.  
"Your going to tell me where the kid is."

Master Ko gulped and tightened his grip on Kakuzu's wrists to try to break free. "H-he's in that room! Over there! Just please! Don't kill me!"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and used his threads to pull out Master Ko's heart.

Master Ko let out a scream of pain, but then silently hung his head to the side, blood spilling from his mouth.

Kakuzu dropped Master Ko and stiched his heart into his chest before letting his threads come back inside his arms. "I hate cowards like you."

He opened the door to the room where Master Ko told him where Hidan was at, and walked inside, instantly spotting a bloody Hidan laying on the table with a kunai against his chest, and tears coming down his face. His shoulder was shaking, and his head was face down on the table, motionless.

"Shit..." Kakuzu growled and walked over to Hidan, putting his hand against his warm forehead. "He has a fever..."

"Da....dy...." Hidan mumbled and started sobbing even worse.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's other arm that wasn't broken and stood him up on the table. "Hidan, kid....get up."

Hidan put his hands right under his eyes and hiccuped. "Eheh...*hiccup* eheh....*hiccup*" He sobbed, with his mouth slightly open and wailing.

Kakuzu sighed and held Hidan's little body against his chest, making his shirt stained with blood and tears.

"Daddy....!" Hidan cried and buried his face against Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Daddy? Hidan was probably thinking about his parents, and thought his father was holding him...He's most likely confused.

"Damn..." Kakuzu grunted and picked up Hidan, who was still holding on for dear life against his chest.

He walked outside the orphanage and headed outside of the village with little Hidan in his arms.

* * *

**Aww cute little Hidan thinks Kakuzu's his daddy :3 At least they finally both escaped that hellhole prison! What's gonna happen on the next chapter? Wait and find out! I'll try to upload more soon, right now I'm visiting family in Michigan, and sometimes our laptops don't have internet.**


End file.
